Selfish Love
by Margot Crow
Summary: UA. OneShot. GaanaruSasunaru. El mundo se destruye poco a poco. Se llena de caprichos, de arrogancia, de egoísmo. Se destruye. El mundo se destruye, de un amor egoísta.


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertence ni nada por el estilos, mis fics son hechos sin animos de lucro xD

**Selfish Love.**

El mundo se destruye poco a poco.

Se llena de caprichos, de arrogancia, de egoísmo.

Donde te ponen un precio a tus sentimientos.

Se destruye.

El mundo se destruye.

Comprándolo todo, midiendo el amor por un precio.

Se llena de caprichos, de arrogancia, de egoísmo.

De un amor egoísta.

* * *

A partir de este momento, dejo de ser un humano…

Porque fui comprado, a un precio muy bajo.

Mi comprador me dio la cosa más sencilla que hubiera podido existir, y ese fue mi precio, terminando atado a alguien para quien solo soy un juguete que puede regar por ahí y dejarlo olvidado si se aburre.

Y yo lo he aceptado, porque no tuve más opción que aceptar. Me vi obligado, por un soborno estúpido y bizarro. Pero fue el precio de mi alma, el de mi cuerpo, el de mi corazón…

Vaya tontería.

Vaya cursilería.

Atado por mentiras, por engaño y vendado de los ojos, quedándome ciego y sin un bastón o un perro como guía, solo sus manos, empujándome de un lado para otro, otras veces sosteniéndome violentamente de la muñeca y jalándome como muñeco de trapo; sólo soy utilizado como un objeto sin vida que no siente y fue comprado para complacer al cliente.

No, no es así.

Yo siento, sufro y lloro. Pero dentro de mí, en lo más profundo, oculto y podrido de mi corazón yo hago todo eso. Pataleo, grito, golpeo, me sacudo, me lastimo, me desangro y muero.

Cuantas veces quiera, cuantas veces pueda.

Y eso… es lo que menos importa.

Una decoración en la sala, un mueble en tu habitación, un manga en el estante si quieres, yo soy lo que tú quieras que yo sea, porque soy tuyo, porque me has comprado y solo sirvo para complacerte en todos tus caprichos.

* * *

_Te escabullías __por los pasillos cual hu__medad__, sin ser detectado, con movimientos invisibles y __nublosamente silenciosos.__ Esperabas no ser interceptado por nadie, no querías que ellos aparecieran y te acorralaran como siempre, no querías esos hermosos ojos vacios verte sin sentimientos mientras que tu cuerpo punzaba por los latidos de tu corazón, esa misma sensación que tenias al correr mucho cuando en muchos años no frecuentabas correr, __e__se temblor en tu cuerpo, esa agitación __sumergirte en un__ asfixie innecesario. _

_No querías sentir como se acercaba lentamente hacia ti, no querías tener el contacto con sus ojos y ver el vacio de sus pupilas aguamarina para morir ahogado dentro de ellos._

_Y luego, luego sentir como sus manos iban en cámara lenta hacia tu cuerpo y sentir el dolor tiempo después, terminando agitado, sin fuerzas, con dolor, torturado por él y ver como las partes que tocaba se enrojecían rápidamente o en otras ocasiones se volvía__ moretones horribles por todo tu__ cuerpo._

_Te golpeaba. Sin sentir remordimientos ni culpabi__lidad el verte herido, sólo hacía lo que le ordenaran__sin rechistar__, por eso… por eso te preguntabas si tal vez si le ordenaran que te diera un beso…_

_¿Lo haría?_

_Porque, a fin de cuentas._

_Te gustaba._

_Aunque no habría ninguna posibilidad de ser correspondido y terminaras siendo rechazado de la manera más fría y cruel, lo seguirías queriendo, porque no fue una sonrisa verdadera lo que te atrajo, no fue una amabilidad escondida que una vez lograste descubrir al toparte con el en el camino._

_No, fue mismamente el hecho de que no sentía nada por ti lo que te atraía, ver ese asqueroso y repugnante vacio inundarle los ojos, esa monstruosidad que para ti era la verdadera belleza._

_

* * *

  
_

La imperfección... y el vacio.

En un mundo lleno de colores sicodélicos y extravagantes, lo único que me gustaba era el color de la monotonía y la rutina: un color gris que a veces solía ser plateado o tener destellos azules.

¿Has visto alguna vez la luna llena de color azul?

Si quieres, puedes mirarla conmigo hoy… aunque hoy no haya luna llena en el cielo, acompáñame a verla, porque esta luna no es la que estas acostumbrada a ver en el cielo todos los días.

No te preocupes, el no está aquí, esta divirtiéndose con sus otros juguetes, volverá tarde, así que puedes quedarte conmigo.

Porque en estos momentos.

Me siento solo.

Por favor, yo se que solo has entrado aquí por curiosidad y ver qué es lo que se habitan entre esta reducida ventana en la que podemos vernos.

Quédate conmigo, miremos la luna llena con esos destellos azules celestiales.

* * *

_Pero no fue posible evadir a tus perseguidores, al final terminaste acorralado. Como siempre. Todos esos tipos con dos o tres años de diferencia, siendo tú el más menor._

_Pudiste ver… como entre el pequeño grupillo se abrían paso para dejar en evidencia el rostro de aquel sujeto con aquella mirada tan profunda, oscura y misteriosa.__ Te atraía su mirada y su arrogancia._

_Por eso te daba asco verle la cara_

_Había suciedad en toda esa belleza, un monstruo oculto en bellos contornos suaves y llenos de sensualidad que te excitaban, con una sonrisa tan maliciosa que te enamoraba fácilmente, aquel porte elegante, esa mirada tan arrogante y superior._

_Tan exquisito y hermoso… que te daban nauseas verlo._

_Notabas como son sus ligeros y elegantes pasos se dirigía hacia ti con una descarada sonrisa torcida en sus carnosos labios que te invitaban provocativamente a hacer un incitador intercambio de salivas que con solo pensártelo te emocionabas de dejarlo sin testículos después de hacerlo._

_Con una de sus alargadas y suaves manos agarro tu mentón violentamente, obligándote a mirarle a los ojos._

_Adentrándote a aquella oscuridad en sus pupilas que te llamaba entre susurros y gemidos._

_- Dime Naruto ¿Aceptas o no? – Fue la pregunta que te formulo y que siempre te ha formulado desde la primera vez que ambos establecieron su primer contacto visual, terminando aprisionado por su cuerpo y por una incitante __paga que tú rechazabas._

_- Ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta – Le dijiste tajante, retándolo con los ojos, guardando tu sonrisa socarrona para cuando ellos se fueran mientras terminabas llorando adolorido, tirado en el piso en posición fetal, ignorando si llovía o si había demasiado sol._

_- Que lastima, creí que recapacitarías – Te dijo alejándose de ti, cerrando los ojos mientras te daba la espalda y se alejaba lentamente de ti – Entonces te volveré a dar una lección, esta vez no será como las otras, te apuesto que te dolerá mas – Volteo a verte con una sonrisa de satisfacción que tanto te encantaba, y que por eso lo aborrecías._

_Pero para tu mala suerte, tu sonrisa salió antes de tiempo, todavía ni te golpeaban._

_Termino siendo una acción involuntaria._

_Y eso, dejo atónico a Sasuke. Porque nunca te vio sonreír así en todos sus encuentros, porque sabias que el sonreírle de esa manera seria retarlo realmente, por eso sonreías al final, ya que nadie te viera, porque sabias, que si el te miraba sonreír así…_

_- ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué has sonreído así¿A caso te burlas de mí? – Te miro alterado y agresivo, aquella faz de arrogancia y seguridad se había quemado para dejar ver al verdadero Sasuke: un tipo que no soportaba perder __y que siempre creía que todo lo que quisiera para el se lo merecía._

_El problema es… que con esa mueca, Sasuke te podía descubrir ese sentimiento que tienes por él._

_Porque él nunca te miraba realmente, no te observaba. Solo te veía, no, ni siquiera te veía._

_Se miraba así mismo reflejado en tus pupilas, y solo te seguía porque le gustaba ver su rostro reflejado en el color de tus pupilas, así el podía verse más hermoso._

_Esa belleza que te asqueaba y que te dejaba perdidamente enamorado._

_Cuando el te mire verdaderamente, ver tu alma. Vera tus sentimientos y tus deseos._

_Y con eso te comprará. _

_

* * *

  
_

¿Sabes? Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me visita, últimamente mi comprador me deja encerrado en este lugar y lo único que puedo hacer es mirar el cielo detrás de mi ventana. Ni siquiera puedo abrirla, pero como siempre la limpian se ve todo como si el cristal no existiera, lo malo es que cuando veo los arboles mecerse no puedo sentir el aire acariciar mi cara.

Yo no tengo amigos, no es que nunca los haya tenido, pero todos están lejos, en otro estado, en otro instituto, en otro mundo.

Y tú eres una de las pocas personas que me ha visitado.

Porque casi nadie entra aquí, no les interesa entrar a nadie con solo ver el aspecto, la estructura y la historia que podría ser contada por los arboles que susurran en los alrededores.

Pero ya no quiero sonar triste.

Hablemos de otra cosa. Dime ¿Tu alguna vez te has enamorado?

No. No me refiero a esa clase de amor sano de colores magistrales y hermosos que los escritores románticos te cuentan siempre que se hallan inspirados, me refiero al amor que nadie ve y que todos queremos evitar siempre.

Ese sentimiento insano que te transforma en alguien posesivo y salvaje, el amor que solo te produce heridas que nunca sanan.

El amor que no te ofrece placer.

Ese amor que siempre te hará sufrir. El que te mata de verdad.

Un amor no correspondido, un amor obligado, un amor egoísta.

¿Alguna vez te preguntaste si alguien podía amarte?

En estos momentos, mucha gente te ama, pero no de la manera que tú quieres ser amado. Tu familia te ama y expresa su amor a su manera, no para todos es algo sano, para muchos, ese amor malinterpretado se muestran en las cicatrices de su cuerpo.

* * *

_Y cuando finalmente te vio, vio algo más que su reflejo en tus pupilas._

_Vio el amor que tú sentías por él, y eso por un momento le hizo sentir que tenía un poder más grande y colosal sobre ti, y que, si podía manejarlo bien, te manipularía como él quisiera._

_Una mortífera sonrisa se curvaba horrorosamente por sus labios. Para luego ser borrada inéditamente al presenciar dentro de aquellas pupilas llenas de un azul celeste, más colorido, más lleno de vida y resplandeciente que el mismo cielo,__ se ocultaba un sentimiento má__s fuerte y carente de perversidad_

_Un sentimiento más puro y verdadero que no iba dirigido a él. Sino a otra persona._

_Y esa persona, se encontraba a un lado de él._

_Era Gaara._

_

* * *

  
_

Son largos, extensos e infelices.

Eh.

Me refiero a los colores del arcoíris.

Lo sé, son varios colores que se reflejan en el agua a través de la luz. No, no es lo mismo cuando meas y ves varios colores ahí como en el arcoíris, no seas asqueroso.

Bueno, acepto tus disculpas, por esta vez lo dejare pasar.

Oye, pero no mas has hablado mucho de ti, me gustaría conocerte un poco más, vamos dime ¿En dónde te compraste esa camisa? Se ve muy bonita ¿Dónde lo compraste¿Por ahí? Eso no me dice nada ¿Acaso no conoces la dirección o algo para saber por dónde ir… oh, ya veo, entonces esta fuera de mi alcance, de cualquier forma, no puedo salir de aquí.

¿Tú me lo comprarías por mí?

Jeje, eso suena gracioso: un objeto para otro objeto.

¿Qué? Ya te lo había dicho desde el principio, yo fui comprado. Ahora soy un objeto que sirve para jugar y ser tirado cuando se aburran, eso soy yo ahora.

Y la verdad, es que ya no me importa vivir así.

No me veas así, aunque me digas que no tengo derecho a denominarme a mí mismo como algo que no siente y no es humano no voy a hacerte caso. Entiende esto, es mi castigo por lo que he hecho, las consecuencias de mis actos, la ejecución por mis crímenes, como los demás quieran decirlo. La culpa al final terminó siendo mía.

* * *

_- Naruto, yo puedo darte lo que tú quieres… si tú me das lo que yo quiero –__ T__e susurro se__ductoramente en tu__ oído, percibiendo como pequeños temblores sacudían __tu delgado cuerpo__ al sentir el contacto de su cálido__ aliento contra t__u bronceada piel._

_Con ese brillo tan siniestro, fácilmente pudiste saber que pronto obtendría lo que buscaba de ti como si se tratara de un capricho hacia un objeto inanimado y sin sensaciones._

_Maldita sea._

_- Yo no quiero nada tuyo, Sasuke – Le miraste retadoramente. Una sonrisa torcida y perversa manipulaba sus labios, provocándote pequeñas descargas eléctricas que se convertían en escalofríos._

_- Aunque no lo quieras, lo __tendrás - Con el dedo índice y el pulgar de la mano derecha se chasco los dedos. Gaara fue a Sasuke tal sirviente (o esclavo) – Gaara, quiero que con una mano le retengas __l__as muñecas… - Pauso su orden por unos segundos, saboreando como le mirabas espantado; era fácil verlo en sus ojos, aquel brillo inminente que no se desgastaba ni con el pasar del viento, aquella mundana intención que llego en algún momento a gustarte - … Y con la otra, quiero que le acaricies la mejilla – Al oír esas palabras empezaste a temblar y sudar frio. _

_Por primera vez en tu vida, experimentabas el miedo, el nerviosismo y la excitación al mismo tiempo. Ese sentimiento era tan…_

_Patético._

_Notase como la inquebrantable faz inexpresiva de Gaara comenzaba a distorsionarse horrorosamente hasta llegar a una imperceptible mueca que podría reflejar sorpresa. Pero solo tú notaste esa mueca, en ese caso te has vuelto loco._

_Agarro tus muñecas con violencia, apretujándolas con la fuerza que siempre has podido reconocerle. Sentías como las manos se iban entumiendo por la obstrucción de sangre que provocaba aquella presión en tus muñecas. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que Gaara tenía un contacto físico contigo además de los golpes. _

_Y lo que siguió después te dejo sin habla._

_Gaara acariciaba. No, más bien rozaba tu mejilla temerosamente, podías sentir una pequeña corriente de calidez despedirse de las manos del pelirrojo. Instintivamente habías cerrado los ojos__ y gozar mas de aquel roce que te provocaban un molesto cosquilleo en el estomago y en los pies, también un calor__ venía acompañado de esos lugar__e__s __ igual fue para tus manos._

_Sentiste como la mano se había quedado estática en su lugar, no supiste porque se había detenido, cuando abriste lo__s__ ojos te diste cuenta que te estaba mirando, pero no era una mirada vacía y hueca que siempre tenía cuando insertaba duros golpes por tu cuerpo, esto era diferente, lo que mirabas frente a ti eran unas pupilas llenas de vida y de una sorpresa desconcertante que te tentaba mucho a contagiártela._

_Pero no podías quedarte así viendo cómo te veía con aquella expresión tan…humana. Impulsivamente, meneaste un poco tu cabeza hacia la mano blanquecina del pelirrojo, teniendo un contacto más sólido con tu piel. Así terminaste sintiendo el estremecimiento de Gaara al tocarte más directamente que en un roce._

_Entrecerraste los ojos, te embelesaste por alguna razón._

_- No dejes de acariciarme – Le suplicaste. Con la mirada que tenias, y la expresión de tu rostro pareció que eso le provoco a Gaara suavizar sus facciones increíblemente, como si le hubieses enternecido._

_- Ahora bésalo __– Mirabas como asentía hacia su orden y acercaba mas su rostro al tuyo. Ahora ya no sentías esos estremecimiento e inseguridad que acompañaban los movimientos del pelirrojo, posiblemente le otorgaste esa seguridad al mirarle y hablarle de esa manera. Quizás fue eso._

_Ambos alientos se mezclaban íntimamente, ambos entrecerraron sus ojos y chocaban los colores vivos de sus pupilas__. Podías sentir como de repente las respiraciones se agitaban excitados, estaban comenzando a sentir como la sangre empezaba a hervir y acelerar tus pulsaciones cardiacas. Entreabriendo los labios. Teniendo el inexplicable instinto de querer perforar esa cavidad con tu lengua y llenarla (y llenarte) de ese viscoso líquido que lograba poner siempre la boca húmeda. _

_Y de un momento a otro sentiste como te besaba. Los dos con los ojos cerrados. Dos pedazos de carne rozarse y tocarse suavemente, disfrutando de un contacto tan pobre y tan deseado._

_Te atreviste a buscar un contacto más profundo. Sorprendiéndote a ti y al chico que sin pensarlo te termino respondiendo. Tu lengua se adentro y comenzó a tocar las encías y partes del paladar. No abriste los ojos para comprobar si Gaara los había abierto. De pronto una cosa húmeda y pegajosa comenzó a tocar tu lengua suavemente._

_Te estremeciste._

_Era la lengua de Gaara, te respondía, y aunque parecía que sus movimientos eran tímidos y torpes (como los tuyos) te contagiabas de un sentimiento de hambre que venía de ambos._

_Ese instinto de desgarrar, matar y amar. Era exquisito._

_

* * *

  
_

Ahora soy un esclavo. No tengo libertad ni sueños que añorar, todo eso no es más que una vaga ilusión que se cumplirá hasta que yo muera.

El costo de la vida, es otra vida. El costo de mi gozo, es el sufrimiento. Obedecer, servir y no quejarse.

Es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Es todo lo que puedo ofrecer.

Tener sentimientos, nunca había sido algo tan desafortunado. Amar siempre fue un sufrimiento que acarreaba mi corazón día y noche. Muriendo y muriendo lentamente, hasta no dejar nada de mí. Solo mis huesos y mi carne podridas y malolientes, mis ojos vacios y viejos, mi dulce aroma que tanto le gusta a él, vuelto en miasma; mi cabellera dorada, perdiendo su brillo y obteniendo una transparencia albina, mi piel bronceada y suave, arrugada y áspera; mis labios carnosos y sonrosados, delgados y blancos.

El amor te puede hacer sufrir, el amor te puede matar y pudrir. El otro lado del amor; la oscuridad que habita en nuestro corazón.

Porque mi corazón esta partido en dos. No, no es luz u oscuridad, esas cosas no se dividen: son una sola cosa, el color gris de mi existencia. Como el reír llorando, el amar odiando, gozar sufriendo, sonreír con hipocresía.

Odiar por amar.

Amar por odiar.

* * *

**Las penumbras invadían la habitación que recorrían los rincones como bestias abominables. La habitación de distorsionaba diabólicamente a las pupilas azules que se marchitaban con cada avance que daba su paso. Los muebles, las cortinas, los retratos, todos tenían ojos imaginarios que lo miraban con sonrisas siniestras y burlas que humillaban los corazones valientes.**

**La luz estaba apagada. El sonido de dos pares de pasos se oía y provocaban ecos fantasmales que resonaban con lejanía en las paredes envueltas en tinieblas****, atestaban de un olor maloliente y podrido, el aroma de los billetes sucios y las monedas de bronce caer y tronar contra el suelo.**

**Al encontrar el borde de algo cómodo y extenso, una cama. Esperar hasta que el día termine, o hasta que alguien llegue ahí y llene el vacío que deja al otro lado de la cama. Hasta que lo toquen, le destrocen y ya no quede nada, esperar hasta que ese día termine.**

**La puerta se abrió.**

**Una figura delgada y elegante se rebeló tras la iluminación de corredor, sus curvas, siendo delineadas perfectamente al contorno de su cuerpo. Estaba desnudo.**

**Y el también lo estaba.**

**- Así es como te quería encontrar – Su rostro no se apreciaba por darle la espalda a la luz del pasillo, sin embargo, fue fácil adivinar que le sonreía con satisfacción y deseos en sus ojos, eso más que imaginarse, se sentía – Expuesto y vulnerable ante mí – Con movimientos sensuales, se acercaba peligrosamente ****al cuerpo que permanecía sentado en la orilla de la cama sin pronunciar palabra alguna.**

**Tomo su mentón con rudeza, no podía verlo, pero sabía que sus ojos lo miraban. Podía incluso sentir ****esa**** mirada retadora que tanto le excitaba, ese brillo que tanto amaba y que sólo quería que fuera dirigido para él.**

**El diablo le sonreirá complacido.**

**El solo verlo desnudo en las penumbras en la habitación le habían excitado demasiado, ahora su miembro permanecía erecto y palpitante, ahora deseaba más que nunca tener a Naruto por debajo suyo quedándose sin aliento mientras su voz se iba diciendo su nombre.**

**Busco la mano de Naruto, la tomo y la dirigió hacia su miembro, sintió un sobresalto venir del cuerpo del otro, se fascinó de solo sentirlo. Se acerco su rostro, olfateo gustosamente su aroma, su cuello, su pelo, su nuca. A Naruto le perseguían los espasmos por todo el cuerpo, el sentir el aliento caliente de Sasuke soplar contra su piel lo tenía inquieto y levemente provocado.**

**- Quiero que me masturbes – Abrió sus ojos impresionado, no había esperado que Sasuke le pidiera que lo masturbara, pensaba que sólo se lo iba a tirar y ya**** – Vamos, comienza – Exigió la voz de Sasuke completamente excitada, obligo a Naruto a que lo acariciara con su mano, el simplemente cedió nervioso.**

**Cuando parecía que Naruto podía seguir solo, lo dejo. Gemía y jadeaba sin reprochárselo ni querer ocultar que esto le encantaba, simplemente porque quería hacerle saber al rubio lo mucho que le deseaba y lo rápido que podía ponerlo así.**

**Sasuke sentía como pequeñas olas de placer recorrían su cuerpo, el morbo de sentir como alguien más le tocaba le encantaba, la sangre empezaba a acumularse más en esa parte erógena y como un enorme alivio le vino al explotar su semen en la mano de Naruto.**

**El rubio miro su mano asqueado, lo que ahora ****tenía**** en su mano era una sustancia blanquecina y pegajosa. Estaba a punto de embarrarla en la sabana de la cama**** cuando la mano de Sasuke lo detuvo, deteniéndole por la muñeca. Para su asombro, lo que hizo Sasuke fue lamer y chupar sus dedos llenos de esa ese líquido que había salido del mismo Sasuke.**

**- No quiero ensuciar las sabanas, no ahora – Dijo con sorna.**

**

* * *

  
**

_- Ahora quiero que te lo tires, si no aprende con los golpes, lo aprenderá con otro dolor – Todos los demás sonrieron con perversión, no era la primera vez que veían a uno de sus compañeros violarse a alguien, pero era la primera vez que veían a Gaara teniendo relaciones con alguien, y __ que __ese alguien eras tú._

_Aun así, estabas demasiado ido como para negarte o correr de ahí._

_Gaara obedeció sin quejarse nuevamente. Esta vez te deposito cuidadosamente en el suelo y comenzó a besarte dulcemente el cuello. La sensación que en ese momento te invadía era extraña, tu cuerpo permanecía recostado en un sucio piso lleno de rastros de comida y basura con un olor asqueroso, y Gaara, te daba una sensación tan suave y placentera que difícilmente podías orillarte por el placer o el asco._

_Sin darte cuenta, ya tenías la chamarra abierta completamente, la camisa negra alzada con un rastro de saliva y la bragueta del pantalón abierta, ahí se asomaba el pene completamente erecto__ por el agujero del bóxer__ Varios besos jugosos te habían dejado la boca entreabierta con un hilito de saliva colgando por la comisura de tus labios, tus mejillas completamente sonrojadas y tus ojos entrecerrados de placer._

_Y el mirar a Gaara en las mismas condiciones te hizo desear que siempre permaneciera así, con una faz humana y otra inexpresiva, una cara tan suave y enternecida cubierta por un velo de frialdad._

_Algo hermoso y perturbador._

_Abriste los ojos con estremecimientos recorrer tu cuerpo mortíferamente. Algo húmedo y pegajoso se había adentrado a tu entrada, gemiste al sentir como se movía dentro de ti y eso te provocaba sensaciones indescriptibles que te ofrecían el retorcerse como un gusano hasta morirse de regodeo._

_- Aahh, Gaara – murmuraste entre jadeos. Pequeños vapores venían de tu boca __y tu respiración se agitaba, perdiendo los sentidos y la cons__cien__cia. Pusiste tu dedo en todo lo__ largo de__ tus labios para no hacer tanto escándalo._

_Sentiste como el pelirrojo metía disimuladamente uno de sus dedos en tu entrada y comenzaba a menearlo adentro con movimientos circulares.__ La sensación se presentaba incomoda, pero fácil entender porque lo hacía; Sasuke no le autorizo prepararlo, por lo que Gaara tenía que hacer algo que llegara a dolerte menos. Otro segundo dedo se agrego a entrar a tu concavidad._

_Y sin dejar aviso entro de tope. _

_- ¡¡AAAAHHHHHH!! – Un sordo grito de sufrimiento hecho eco por las paredes que les proporcionaban un estrecho espacio entre todos. Te fue sorpresivo el que te penetrara así, sentías como algo se te desgarraba por dentro y experimentabas como algo liquido empezaba a expandirse por las paredes de tu cavidad._

_Cada vez que entraba y salía, con una embestida más fuerte y rápida que la anterior, el sentimiento de que algo seguía rasgándose y dañándose por dentro era un hecho que comenzaba a hacerse más real._

_Pequeños brotes acuosos salían de tus ojos y realizaban un interminable viaje a tus mejillas para perderse en un punto inesperado. Un dolor agobiante que te provocaba un ardor insoportable aumentaba y desangraba el interior de tu ano. Hasta que el miembro de Gaara toco un punto más profundo que por un momento te dejo en la ceguedad del placer._

_Y ese punto todos lo notaron, y para tu mala suerte, Sasuke también y el formo una sonrisa que no pudiste ver._

_Gaara comenzó __a hacer sus em__bestidas __más__ profundas que lograban llegar a llevarte__ a un estado que te alejaba de los sentidos. Tus quejidos y gemidos quebradizos se alteraban a unos sonidos de lo más lascivos. Tu excitación se volvía cada vez más obvia, y aunque llegaras a ese estado de ceguedad, todavía estaba ese incomodo desgarre siendo cada vez más violento y rápido._

_

* * *

  
_

**- Aahh… aaahhh – El mundo se contorsionaba sutilmente, los gemidos sofocados de placer ocasionaban ecos lejanos y muertos. Cada embestida llegaba al mismo punto y con cada entrada las viejas cicatrices se abrían lentamente y una sustancia se extendía por las paredes.**

**- Demonios, ese estúpido de Gaara fue demasiado duro, ya estas volviendo a sangrar – Se quejo con voz malhumorada y excitada.**

**Naruto sentía como temblaba su cuerpo de furia al ****oír**** esas palabras de Sasuke****, sus gemidos llegaron a un segundo plano al sentir como su pecho se presionaba y le impedía respirar. Sus manos temblaban asesinas mandadas de odio y una tristeza infinita.**

**Figuras diabólicas entraban en sus pensamientos y le susurraban propuestas que hace unos minutos rechazaría, pero su cuerpo ****despedía**** una aura tan ****sombría**** que aunque la haya ****percibido**** Sasuke, la habría ignorado.**

**- ¿Por qué? – Temblaba, llorando de rabia y resentimiento hacia el moreno que lo embestía con más fuerza y agresividad. **

**- ¿Por qué, que? ****–**

**

* * *

  
**

Amar a dos personas, es una equivocación. Amar de un solo lado, es sufrimiento. Amar sabiendo que nadie te ama, es un engaño y amar pensando sólo en tus sentimientos, es egoísta.

Ser comprado por un precio. Comprar el amor por capricho.

Amar odiando. Amar por odiar.

* * *

_- Gaara – susurraste exhausto, con la sensación de algo __líquido__ y viscoso dentro tuyo, tu respiración agitada y varias gotas de sudor fluir por tu rostro, saboreando su salado sabor al filtrarse por tus labios__. El iris con un vivo azul encerrado en tus pupilas estableciendo un vacio contacto con un verde agua muerto, mostrando un reflejo de tristeza y alegría imaginarios – Te odio – Invocaste en tu cuerpo la poca fuerza que ocultabas y con ella tu mano toco la mejilla ruborizada de Gaara, mirando con un rostro impreciso y lejano tus palabras - …porque te amo –_

_Algo húmedo y cálido cayó en tus dedos. Y otro consecutivamente. _

_Eran lágrimas. _

Amar a dos personas, es una equivocación. Manifestar un amor tan enfermizo y efímero como el que todos podemos tener, es espeluznante y amar pensando sólo en tus sentimientos, es egoísta.

Ser pagado por tal precio. Pagar el amor por capricho.

Odiar amando. Odiar por amar.

* * *

**- Ugh, Naruto ¿Qué estás haciendo? – La voz de Sasuke era aplastada por las bronceadas manos que no se divisaban en las opacidades ****encerradas en la habitación, el aire se consumía dentro de sus pulmones, sin poder salir ni entrar, quedando encerrado, ahogándose con su propio aire.**

**- Sasuke, te amo – La confesión provoco a Sasuke un estremecimiento. Su voz, no lo decía como si realmente lo sintiera, la voz de Naruto era fría y muerta – Te amo a ti y Gaara – Aplico más fuerza en el cuello de Sasuke – Porque… a ambos los odio… a mi propia manera – Sus ojos negros saltaban y su rostro se enrojecía por la obstrucción de sangre.**

**- Na…Naruto –**

**

* * *

  
**

_- ¿Ga…Gaara¿Por qué estas llorando? – Preguntaste perturbado, no sólo por las __lágrimas__ brotar tan abundantemente en el vacio de sus ojos__, también por esa mirada tan enternecedora y una mueca deforme en una casi sonrisa._

_- Yo también… siento aquello – susurro quebrando de su voz. Oyéndola por primera vez en algo que o fueran gemidos o monosílabos._

_Algo húmedo sentiste en el vientre de Gaara, hubiera sido vergonzoso ver que tu semen haya manchado las ropas del pelirrojo. Ahí estaba esa sustancia blanquecina, pero no se miraba muy bien por la sangre que salía por bordones de su vientre._

_Tus ojos saltaron aterrado al verlo._

_- Gaara… tu –_

_- No iba a ser tan fácil… el tener relaciones contigo…todos sabíamos…que para Sasuke…tu era suyo – Varios hilos de sangre florecían entre la comisura de sus pálidos labios. Las rosas rojas nací__an de su cuerpo y se despintaban por agua salada que emergía de sus ojos. _

_Gaara se desmoronó inerte en tus brazos, lo agarraste con fuerza, temblando de miedo. La respiración se adormecía y la sangre corría velozmente cual un rio. El tibio calor que emanaba de su cuerpo se enfriaba de modo paulatino, sus ojos se cerraban tranquilamente y le olor a muerte amenazaba con desprenderse de su cuerpo._

_

* * *

  
_

**- Ahora te he matado, y tú has matado a Gaara – Murmuro con sus ojos puestos en el infinito, lejos de la realidad y de sus manos aun apretadas al cuello inanimado de Sasuke, ya no se sentía el pulso y su cuerpo ya estaba completamente tieso y frio.**

**Dejo el cuello de sus manos para sujetar una de las suyas, la llevo a sus labios y le deposito un suave beso en el nudillo del dedo gordo.**** Los ojos de Sasuke aun permanecían abiertos y saltones con una mueca de terror curvada repulsivamente con una piel en un tono pálido nauseabundo.**

**- Te ves más bello así, Sasuke –**

**

* * *

  
**

Compraste matando, pague sufriendo, tuviste el cambio muriendo.

Mi precio fue la vida de Gaara, el precio de Gaara fue su amor y tu precio fue morir.

Me amaste pensando que te correspondía. Aun siendo cierto, no pensaste si seguiría amando a otra persona y no te importaba si este me respondiera. Porque sólo pensabas en amarme sin fijar mis sentimientos. Me querías para ti solo.

Y al final no fui de nadie, me quede conmigo mismo. Aquí solo. Viéndome en el espejo y hablándole a mi reflejo.

Al final me he quedado solo, y todo por mi egoísmo. Pensando en quedarme con ellos dos sin importarme lo que les llegaría a pasar, teniéndolo sólo para mí y para nadie más. Porque son míos, ellos dos son míos.

Me pertenecen.

Porque fueron míos, y ahora no serán de nadie.

Por ello, fui yo quien disparo a Gaara, haciendo creer que fue Sasuke. Le había quitado las balas antes a la pistola de Sasuke y lo único que hice fue disparar al mismo tiempo que el tiro del gatillo haciéndole creer que fue él quien disparo y le mato.

A ambos los amo, y por amarlos los odio. Matándolos después de tenerlos dentro de mí los haría solamente míos.

Lo hice, y he quedado muerto y solo.

¿Tú crees que mis acciones serian realmente egoístas? ¿Lo crees así? ¿Tú también…quieres ser mío?


End file.
